dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Goku
：ゼノ |RomName = Son Gokū: Zeno |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = Goku: Xeno Kakarot Red Goku (by Fu) |Appears in = |manga debut = "Dispatch! Time Patrol" |anime debut = "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 737 |Date of death = Age 774 |Height = 175 cm (5'9")Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 62 kg (136 lbs) |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist Time Patroller |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Bardock: Xeno (father) Gine: Xeno (mother) Turles: Xeno (brother)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Gohan: Xeno (son) Goten: Xeno (son) |Counterparts = Goku Future Goku Kakarot Goku (Goku Black's timeline) Goku Black }} Manga Debut "Dispatch! Time Patrol" Anime Debut "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" Characteristics Race Saiyan Gender Male Height 175 cm (5'9")1 Weight 62 kg (136 lbs)1 Birth Date Age 737 Death Date(s) Age 774 Professional Status Occupation Martial Artist Time Patroller Allegiance Time Patrol Personal Status Relatives Bardock: Xeno (father) Gine: Xeno (mother) Turles: Xeno (brother)2 Gohan: Xeno (son) Goten: Xeno (son) Counterparts Goku Future Goku Kakarot Goku (Goku Black's timeline) Goku Black Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is an incarnation of Goku from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Goku: Xeno is a tall and muscular man. Like his counterparts, Goku: Xeno is the splitting image of his father, Bardock: Xeno, possessing the same unique spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine: Xeno. Perhaps Goku: Xeno's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his spiky black hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Goku: Xeno is also seemingly void of his Saiyan tail until transforming into Super Saiyan 4. During Goku: Xeno's time aiding the Time Patrol, seen in Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also begins carrying the Power Pole again across his back, and a bag of Senzu Beans secured to his obi. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Goku: Xeno later wears a black coat. Personality Goku: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, by the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Goku: Xeno's time as a Time Patroller matured him considerably, showing to be far more responsible to the task at hand. This growth in character also makes Goku: Xeno take his missions more seriously and chooses to finish a battle as fast as possible rather than draw it out for sake of a fun challenge. Outside of missions however, he remains his normal cheerfully and friendly demeanor. Biography Background Goku: Xeno's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the Frieza and Cell Sagas, the movies Lord Slug and Fusion Reborn and the events of Dragon Ball GT - having battled the Shadow Dragons in the past. At some point he encountered Broly, and at some point, according to Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, he borrowed power from his allies and temporarily became Super Saiyan God. Goku: Xeno was not dead during the events of Fusion Reborn, unlike his main timeline counterpart, this however led to him being killed by Towa. However, he was later revived. Additionally, unlike his main line counterpart Goku: Xeno did not experience the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ through to the Universe Survival Saga and so was unaware of Super Saiyan Blue until his encounter with the main timeline Goku. Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga, after Demigra reveals himself at the Time Nest, Chronoa summons the strongest warrior from Future Trunks' memories - Goku - in order to have him assist Future Trunks for a limited time. Goku and Future Trunks then spend the next six months training and getting stronger though in reality it had only been three days due to Chronoa changing the flow of time in the room they were training in. Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga Goku's first mission was to correct an alternation in history involving his first fight with Frieza on Namek. In this altered history, Frieza: Xeno, attached to the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball was overwhelming Goku even as a Super Saiyan. However, Goku: Xeno along with Trunks: Xeno arrived just in time to save Goku from dying. The two Goku then fire a Super Kamehameha at Frieza and though he is able to hold each of them back, it causes enough distraction for to enable Trunks: Xeno to slice him in half, correcting history. ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga Goku: Xeno's next mission involved correcting the history of Majin Buu: Xeno, who had merged with another Dark Dragon Ball, the Three-Star. However, the Dark Empire army arrive along with their commander, the Demon God Dabura who intervenes in Goku and Buu's battle. When Dabura slices Buu in half he turns his attention to Goku but dropping his guard the conflict started to escalate when Buu absorbs Dabura. Soon enough, Chronoa appears bringing along Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno as back up. With no other choice, Goku fuses with Vegeta once more to form Vegito: Xeno. While they were successful at holding their own against the powered up Dark Demon God Buu, they were stopped in their tracks by the sudden appearance of the mysterious Chamel and as a result Buu escapes. Recovering from the mission, they were soon approached by Chamel, who complimented their usefulness before hinting that Hell is becoming more and more agitated. ;Janemba: Xeno Saga Chamel takes the Goku: Xeno and Vegeta; Xeno to Hell where they confront Towa and the grim reaper, Shroom who had moments earlier defeated Janemba: Xeno. Chamel tells Goku and Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Goku and Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Gogeta: Xeno and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. The battle rages on with neither having a clear advantage. When a dark portal opens up above the two, the time limit for Goku and Vegeta's Fusion runs out. When Goku flies off to head through the portal, Shroom attempts to stop him but Vegeta intervenes by grabbing his Scythe, allowing Goku to get away while Vegeta faces off against Shroom alone. ;Broly Dark Saga When Goku comes through the other side of the portal he finds himself in the Demon Realm and sees Super Saiyan 4 Broly Dark battling against Demon God Towa. Upon seeing Goku, Broly goes into a fit of rage and attacks him immediately, Towa and Paragus: Xeno take the opportunity to attack Broly but Paragus is punched hard, knocking him through the same portal that Goku travelled through and knocks out Towa. Shortly after, Mira also appears through a portal and absorbs the unconscious Towa to enter a more powerful form which he then uses to battle Broly. Seeing the ongoing battle between the two, Goku powers up into his Super Saiyan 4 state as well and heads into battle as all three fighters battle it out against one another at the same time. The three prove to all be on par with each other and end the battle each with a large beam of energy causing a huge explosion that knocks out Goku and Broly causing his Dark Dragon Ball to fall out of his chest though Mira is left standing. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga Shortly after the battle, he rejoins the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm as they attempt to stop Mechikabura from having his wish granted by Dark Shenron. He battles with his allies against Mechikabura's subordinates, fighting against Shroom but due to still being tired from his earlier battle, fuses with Vegeta to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta who quickly turns the tables on his enemies. Dark King Mechikabura Saga ;Demigra Assault He attempts to hit Demigra with a Kamehameha, but Robelu blocks it. ;Descent of the Demon Gods Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Gathering Saga Goku: Xeno heard about Fu scheming on a strange planet and so, allowed himself to be captured while out on patrol in order to investigate the Prison Planet for himself. Goku: Xeno encounters his main timeline counterpart who is searching for Future Trunks and believes him to be in allegiance with Fu. Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku and the two seemingly prove to be an even match for one another. Goku: Xeno is surprised at meeting a version of himself with a power that he does not know about. In the video game only, Goku defeats Goku: Xeno, who is left to catch his breath after the battle, realizing that his counterpart is a step above him. Goku asks Goku: Xeno about Fu, but before Goku: Xeno can answer Fu shows up. Goku: Xeno reveals that he allowed himself to be captured to investigate. Fu tells the group that to leave the Prison Planet they need seven Special Dragon Balls held by the prisoners, with Goku: Xeno already in possession of the One-Star ball. After Fu heads back to his laboratory, Goku: Xeno heads off in search for him alone. ;Prison Planet Awakening Saga He later returns along with Vegeta: Xeno and destroys Fu's laboratory. They then head to the battlefield to face the evil Saiyan, Cunber, saving Goku in the process. On Vegeta: Xeno's suggestion the two fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Vegito: Xeno. After overpowering Super Saiyan 3 Cunber, the two defuse. When Fu arrives, he points out that they are responsible for destroying his lab and now also the seal surrounding the Prison Planet. As Fu powers up into his Super Fu state, Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno state it is their mission as the Time Patrol to capture him and prepare to face him in battle. The two Time Patrollers end up at a disadvantage but the battle is cut short due to Cunber returning to the battlefield. Cunber retaliates by throwing a giant energy blast towards the pair and the Saiyans begin to lose ground as it forces them slowly backwards. The two are saved however when Goku awakens from his earlier defeat and enters into his Ultra Instinct state which he sues to deflect the blast away. Goku: Xeno is amazed at what Goku has become but quickly realises that now is the time to teleport everyone away from the planet before it explodes. Upon returning to Beerus' Planet, Goku: Xeno says his farewells and teleports away. Power ;Anime During Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno's brief battle against his main timeline counterpart as a Super Saiyan Blue, the two Goku's appear to be equal to one another, with neither Goku appearing to gain a major advantage. However Goku: Xeno stopped the fight when he tricked his main timeline counterpart into clashing Kamehamehas with his own in an attempt to destroy the sky barrier on the planet they were battling on, as he quickly figured out that this Goku and Vegeta are on his side. Later he fights against Fu along side Vegeta: Xeno and while they are able to hold their own, the two Saiyans appear to be out of breath, unlike their opponent. Shortly after ward they struggle to stop Cunber's blast just prior to Ultra Instinct Omen Goku deflecting it away with ease. ;Manga When Goku: Xeno appears in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dark Demon Realm Mission he is said to be "the strongest warrior", suggesting that he is more powerful than Demon God Demigra, who had appeared before him. The character chart describes him as the strongest Saiyan. When encountering Frieza: Xeno (who has merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball) on Namek, a combined Kamehameha from base Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) is able to pressure Frieza at 100% Full Power with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball Merged. Later Goku: Xeno in his base form is shown to be able to fight Kid Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged - however, he is severely damaged while Buu has taken no damage. He is also unable to land a single blow on Demon God Dabura, whose power impresses him and is then at a severe disadvantage when attacked by Dark Demon God Buu. Goku noted that Chronoa had forbade him from turning Super Saiyan 4 - since it would affect time. In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Goku: Xeno is able to hold his own against Broly Dark and Mira (Towa absorbed) - with Mechikabura noting that all three fighters had roughly the same battle power. He participates in a three way battle and Goku is knocked unconscious as a result of the final beam struggle. Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku during the Prison Planet Saga, where neither of the two are shown to gain an advantage over the other. ;Video Games Goku: Xeno is capable of fighting Four-Star Dragon: Xeno, who is stronger than the ordinary Nuova Shenron. When Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno fights Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Goku: Xeno is defeated, exhausted after the battle while Goku is not, Goku: Xeno notes that Goku is a step above him in power. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Kamehameha' - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. **'Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha' - Used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno as his super attack. **'God Kamehameha' - A powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'Super God Shock Flash' - Goku places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. Used by base Goku: Xeno as his super attack. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan During his battle with Frieza: Xeno on Planet Namek, Goku achieved this legendary transformation. This form multiples his power exponentially, from ten times to fifty times depending on the source. In this form, Goku: Xeno gains a slight increase in muscle and height and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair also becomes blond and stands with no lose strands. His power also generates a golden aura which showcases the intensity of his power from electrical sparks radiating in his aura. ;Super Saiyan 3 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. This form is eight times stronger than an ordinary Super Saiyan. He uses this form to knocks out Gravy with a single headbutt in one of the games openings. ;Super Saiyan God In Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, Goku: Xeno was once able to transform into Super Saiyan God, doing so by borrowing power from his fellow Saiyan allies. Apparently however, he never learned to master the power and by extension access it independently at will. ;Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 at will. He only uses the form when absolutely necessary, as Chronoa has forbidden him from using it from the potential harm it can cause on the timelines. He uses this form during his battle with Mira and Broly as well as his battles with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Fu and Cunber. |-|Fusions= ;Vegito Xeno Vegito: Xeno is the Potara Fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. They merge in order to battle Dark Demon God Xeno Buu. During the battle with the evil Saiyan Cunber, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. ;Gogeta Xeno Gogeta: Xeno is the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. In the trailers they fuse in order to battle Janemba: Xeno, and later to battle Demon God Dabura as a Super Saiyan 4 in the eighth mission of the original series (SDBH8). In the manga they fused to battle Demon God Shroom and later the gathered Demon Gods. |-|Equipment= *'Power Pole' - A magical, length-changing staff. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. *'Potara' - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Goku: Xeno, Goku (Super Saiyan), and Trunks: Xeno vs. Frieza: Xeno (Final Form/100% Full Power/Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Goku: Xeno vs. Majin Buu: Xeno (Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Goku: Xeno vs. Dabura (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno vs. Majin Buu: Xeno (Dark Demon God) *Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Broly Dark vs. Mira (Towa absorbed) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) ;Anime *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) and Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cunber (Base/Evil Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) and Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu (Super Fu) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) and Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cunber Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Goku Xeno es:Son Goku Xeno fr:Son Gokû (Xeno) it:Son Goku (Xeno) pl:Son Gokū: Xeno Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials